


Queen of the Nile

by Typhoon_56



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Ancient Egypt, Canon Universe, F/F, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-15
Updated: 2019-07-15
Packaged: 2020-06-28 11:03:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19810963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Typhoon_56/pseuds/Typhoon_56
Summary: The story of how River Song met one of history's most iconic leaders.





	Queen of the Nile

**Author's Note:**

> I've had this on my ideas list for some time now and I just wanted to get it completed. 
> 
> So hope y'all enjoy :)

All was quiet inside the large throne room, the guards were seemingly no where to be found as they changed shifts.

The vast riches that adorned pedestals all around the room were left abandoned, even if it was just temporarily. Even so, it was an opportunity that could not go to waste. 

A crackle of electricity echoed throughout the room as a vortex manipulator brought River back to Ancient Egypt.

River found herself scrunching her face up in discomfort when she materialised though, as she was immediately bombarded by the sweltering heat that was the Egyptian summer. 

The harsh climate wouldn't deter River however as she had been planning this out for weeks. All the painstaking research she had done to pull this mission off was finally going to be rewarded. 

River peered around the pillar she had materialised behind and checked out her surroundings. There were no guards in sight which is what she had planned, which left all of the jewels and riches ripe for the taking. It was one item drew her attention the most however: a beautiful, intricately designed headdress that was completely covered in jewels, with a large ruby in the centre of it all. 

After checking the room once more River edged towards the pedestal, the brightly coloured jewels reflecting in her eyes as she carefully picked the headdress up. A large grin was plastered on her face as she knew that this item alone would make her very wealthy indeed. 

River turned to leave with her prize when she suddenly stopped, as she was now face to face with the great ruler herself. 

Queen Cleopatra. 

_This was not part of the plan_ , River thought. 

She must have gotten part of her research wrong since Cleopatra was meant to be visiting a new city today. 

Apparently the Queen had changed her mind.

'That doesn't belong to you so I suggest you put it back. Who are you?' The Queen demanded.

River's eyes danced around the room as she looked for a way out of the situation she now found herself in.

'Answer me now before I call for my guards to have you executed.'

River couldn't hold back the smirk at the threat. 

'You find that amusing?' Cleopatra asked curiously.

'Of course I do, your guards wouldn't stand a chance against me, I can assure you.' River said confidently as she placed the headdress back onto its pedestal.

'Arrogance is never a good trait to have'

'Neither is hesitation.' River countered. 

River appeared confused for a moment as she came to a realisation, 'You could have easily called for your guards by now but you haven't. Why?'

'You intrigue me.' Cleopatra answered bluntly.

'I'm an intriguing kind of woman.' River smirked.

'Indeed you are. Resourceful too I imagine since you've entered my throne room without detection.'

'Looks like you should get some new guards then.' River joked.

'I really should.'

River laughed at that and began to back away from the Queen, hoping to slink back into the shadows and disappear forever and leave Cleopatra questioning what had happened.

'My ruby?' Cleopatra said suddenly, breaking River from her thoughts as she looked at the Queen's extended hand.

River was surprised that the Queen had even noticed her removing the jewel from the headdress. 

River made a metal note to work on her slight of hand more once she had gotten out of this. 

'Normally I would kill intruders immediately for my protection but since you evaded detection so well, I have different plans for you.'

'And what would those be?' River asked warily. 

'Join my royal guard.'

Now that certainly wasn't the response River expected.

'Excuse me?' River huffed in disbelief. 

'You heard me.' Cleopatra said as she sauntered over to stand in front of River. 

'You're asking me, the woman who broke into your palace to steal your jewellery to work for you?'

'Well it's either that or be executed.' Cleopatra said bluntly. 

'And we wouldn't want to see that beautiful neck hurt now, would we?' Cleopatra purred as she raised a hand to caress River's chin gently. 

River found herself in situations where she faced off against the disgruntled victims of her theft frequently, but this was uncharted territory for River which only served to intrigue her more. 

River found herself unable to move as she gazed into the Queen's eyes. 

In the ruler's eyes she saw a reflection of herself, both literally and metaphorically, as she could see a fire in the woman's eyes that could only come from an individual who was powerful and had a fiery personality to match. 

'I'll do it.' River uttered before she even knew it. 

The Pharoah gave her a questioning glance, seemingly surprised at the response. 

'You'll join my guard?' Cleopatra questioned.

'That was what you offered, wasn't it? In exchange for my life.' 

River had no idea what she was doing at this point but now there seemed to be no turning back. 

'Good. You're making a wise decision Miss... I don't believe I got your name.'

'River.'

'Well then, River. It's time to see what you can do. Do you think you can handle it?'

'I can. The question is, can you handle me?' River said smirking. 

The Queen unashamedly glanced up and down River's body, a wicked smile appearing on her face. 

'Now that could be arranged.'


End file.
